A need exists for a method for automating the delivery of messages and the collection of message responses implemented through messaging devices of multiple types. A need exists for a digital information and response method to bridge the gap between the government and the public, businesses and employees, and other groups of users, for communication without being limited to one device.
A need exists for a method of communication from an administrator which reaches all possible forms of communication devices, so that all members of the public can be reached.
A need exists for a method that can transmit a message in multiple languages to multiple user devices to inform the public of emergency situations, and general information simultaneously.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.